Secreto
by A Whitter
Summary: Alfred e Iván guardan celosamente un secreto, porque es íntimo y porque están en guerra. Por eso nadie debe enterarse, por eso deben guardar las apariencias. AmeRus.


**Secreto**.

 **Disclaimer** : Hetalia pertenece Hidekaz Himaruya, y yo utilizo a sus personajes por mero entretenimiento y sin ánimo de lucro.

 **Advertencia** : Posible OOC

* * *

Iván se metió al elevador acomodándose la bufanda y marcó el piso siete dónde estaba su habitación, pero antes de que la puerta terminara de cerrarse por completo una mano entró al elevador y las puertas volvieron a abrirse. Suspiró resignado cuando vio la cara de Alfred y se pegó al extremo del elevador dándole la cara al espejo que recubría la parte superior de la cabina.

—Estás haciendo un mohín, _commie_ —se burló Alfred viendo la cara del ruso a través del espejo —, ¿te molesta que tomemos el mismo elevador?

Iván suspiró —Ya sospechan —susurró dándole la cara al otro y tronado la lengua —. Inglaterra y Francia ya sospecha, Alfred. Si seguimos así esto terminará por explotarnos en la cara.

Alfred rio de buena gana y arrinconó al otro contra el espejo —No me importa. No me importa que lo sospechen, que lo sepan… me da igual. Me gustas —dijo contra los labios del otro —. Me gustas mucho.

Iván giró la cabeza con media sonrisa aún en los labios —Estamos en guerra — susurró y después soltó un suspiro antes de volver a encarar al otro —. Nuestras naciones están en guerra…

—Nosotros no…

—No podemos ser tan indiscretos —acotó el ruso y pegó su frente con la del americano antes de presionar el botón rojo para detener el ascenso de la cabina. —, aunque no sea nuestra guerra, Alfred, es de nuestras naciones.

—Entonces ríndete y terminemos con esto —propuso el americano —. Ríndete y sé mío sin que nada te impida serlo…

El ruso pegó sus labios con los del otro para callarlo —No voy a rendirme, como tú no vas a rendirte —dijo cuándo se separó —. Creo en mi idiosincrasia, Alfred, y tú crees en la tuya… no hay motivo para rendirse.

El americano subió su mano enguantada hasta la cara de su pareja y la acarició suavemente —Quiero que seas mío…

—Por eso vamos a la habitación.

—No —susurró Alfred entrelazando sus dedos en el cabello del otro para jalarlo un poco —. Quiero que seas mío por completo. Tú, tu cuerpo, tu alma, tu credo y tu fe… todo tú.

El ruso sonrió y unió sus labios a los del otro una vez más, mordiendo sus labios con suavidad mientras abrazaba su cuello con los brazos —Ninguna nación puede ofrecer tanto, se perdería a sí misma y terminaría por desaparecer. No voy a desaparecer, por mucho que te quiera no voy a desaparecer por ti —murmuró el mayor contra los labios ajenos —. Tómame. Toma lo que puedo ofrecerte de mí y alista tus tropas para la guerra.

Alfred sonrió —No dejaré que el comunismo se siga abriendo paso en las demás naciones. Te parare, te venceré y después te someteré a mí y no podrás decir que no…

—Nunca te digo que no a nada —se mofó el ruso en el oído del otro antes de destrabar el elevador y apartarlo —. Compórtate, ve con Inglaterra, charla con Francia, bebe un poco y después, cuando todos piensen que irás a tu habitación, sube…

Iván dejó una segunda llave de su habitación en la mano del americano y se encaminó por el pasillo, saliendo del elevador cuando por fin llegó a su piso. Alfred se mordió el labio, por un momento quiso seguir al ruso, pero el otro tenía razón, tenían que guardar las apariencias. Estaban en guerra. No podía fraternizar. No podían ser amigos y por supuesto no podían ser amantes.

Alfred odiaba los secretos, sobre todo ese secreto. Quería decirle a Inglaterra y a Francia que Iván estaba con él, que era el más increíble amante que jamás había tenido, que hacía el mejor sexo oral y que cuando estaba sobre él en la cama era la cosa más erótica que jamás había visto mientras se retorcía de placer. Quería decírselos a ellos, a todos… pero no podía.

Aunque claro, le quedaba el consuelo de que, aunque fuera en secreto, por pocas horas en una habitación, Iván era suyo para hacerle lo que quisiera, siempre que quisiera.

* * *

Gracias por leer~

No olviden dejar un review. Los comentarios son el alimento de los artistas o.


End file.
